Dancing
by dancinequestrian
Summary: Hermione is leaving for America. Will Draco and Hermione stay together even though they'll be thousands of miles apart? My first shot at a songfic.


A/N: Hey everyone, this is just a short little oneshot/songfic I came up with. It's somewhat angsty, but not too much. And this is my first shot at a songfic, so I hope you like.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dancing

Hermione sat at a table, watching the newlywed couple dance in each other's arms and the way that they looked at each other. Only one more day until she had to leave, only one more day to spend with her best friends and the love of her life.

_Time is gonna take my mind_

_And carry it far away where I can fly_

_The depth of life will dim the temptation to live for you_

_If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears_

'_cause it's all about love and I know better_

_How life is a waving feather_

She really didn't want to leave, but it was an opportunity she couldn't really pass up. Her friends knew how much this meant to her, and had been so encouraging all the way. Hermione started tearing up at the thought of leaving them and tried to wipe them away. She looked at her boyfriend who was sitting next to her, and could see that he too was fighting an inner battle. He was thinking about something that he really didn't want to think about. He shook his thoughts away and stood up and offered her his hand.

_So I put my arms around you around you_

_And I know that I'll be leaving soon_

She looked into his eyes and could see the pain that he was trying to hold back.

"Draco, I love you," Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes again.

"I know, Mia. I love you too," He said sadly. She burst into sobs and could barely look at him. It just hurt too much.

_My eyes are on you, they're on you_

_And you see that I can't stop shaking_

_No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes_

'_cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath_

_Oh could burst if it were a bubble_

_And I'd better dream if I have to struggle_

Draco quieted her. He led her outside to where a gazebo stood. It was decorated with lights and flowers, and Draco climbed the stairs that led into it.

"I'm going to miss everyone so much," Hermione said through her tears.

"I know," Draco rubbed her back soothingly. He was trying to be as comforting as he could, but there was something on his mind, something that was tearing him up inside.

"Mia," He asked cautiously, but he knew that this question would hurt her even more.

She looked up at him expectantly.

"What are we going to do about… us?" He asked, looking searchingly into her face.

"I don't know," She said. "I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Well, we have two options, either we stay together and try the long-distance thing, or we break up." Draco said, unable to meet her eyes.

"Well, what do you think Draco?" Hermione asked, afraid of the answer.

_So I put my arms around you around you_

_And I hope that I will do no wrong_

_My eyes are on you they're on you_

_And I hope that you won't hurt me_

Draco buried his head in his hands. "I don't know. I mean, you're the first person that I've ever had a real relationship with, the first one that I could actually commit to. But, long-distance, I don't know if I can do that. It would be too hard for me to do that."

Hermione burst into tears again. She hugged him fiercely. "I love you, Draco Malfoy. I always will."

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you_

_No need for anything but music_

_Music's the reason why I know time still exists_

_Time still exists_

_Time still exists_

They held each other for what seemed like forever, not wanting to ever have to let go.

DMHGDMHG

Hermione was at the airport, waiting for her flight to be called to start boarding. This was it. She was going to America, leaving her friends and family behind, and going to start an amazing job and live a new life. She started to doubt her decision. But, Harry and Ginny had promised they would visit her regularly after they got back from their honeymoon. It would be all right. Her friends would visit her; she could get a new start in America. She could still keep in touch with them. But then, there was Draco. Hermione still wanted to be with him.

It was time to start boarding the plane. She decided to wait until the very end to start boarding, to make sure that she was making the right decision. She was about to give the airport attendant her boarding pass when she heard someone calling her name.

"Hermione!" They called again. She turned around. It was Draco with bags and a passport in his hands.

"You think I could tag along?" Draco asked with a small smile on his face.

Hermione ran towards him and jumped into his arms, kissing him over and over again.

_So I put my arms around you around you_

_And I hope that I will do no wrong_

_My eyes are on you they're on you_

_And I hope that you won't hurt me_

_So I put my arms around you around you_

_And I hope that I will do no wrong_

_My eyes are on you they're on you_

_And I hope that you won't hurt me._

"Don't you ever think about leaving me again, you hear me?" Draco said.

Hermione nodded. "I won't. I love you, and if you could drop everything and come after me and chase me on my way to America, I would be crazy to do so." She kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Last call for boarding, flight number 333," one of the airport attendants announced. They broke their kiss, and boarded the plane, with Hermione nestled snugly into Draco's side.

A/N: There it is! My first songfic! Sorry it's kinda short and rushed. Please review!! I suggest you listen to the song after you read it. Find it on youtube or something. It's one of my favorite songs. It's kind of slow, just so you know for those of you who prefer faster songs. Listening to it kind of helps you get the angsty part of the story. Thanks for Reading! The song is called "Dancing" by Elisa.


End file.
